Yahiko's Journal
by Queen Emily the Diligent
Summary: Yahiko writes an entry reminiscing how the Kenshin-gumi is family. I might add to this, depending if I want to write more from Yahiko's view, but it's complete for now.


First and Probably the Last Entry from Myojin Yahiko's JOURNAL! (It's not a dairy! That's for girls.)

_May 16__th__, 12__th__ Year of the Meiji_

_ My little brother was born two days ago. Well, he isn't exactly my brother, but he's about the closest thing I've got to one. His parents took me in when I was ten, rescuing me the yakuza and trained me in the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. I still sometimes wish Kenshin would teach me his style, the Hiten Mitsurugi, instead of Busu (that's Kaoru) teaching me her style, but whatever. I'll just have to beat him with the Kasshin, as Sanosuke said._

_ That baka tori-atama, as Megumi and almost everyone calls him, except Kenshin, has been gone these past two years. He had gotten into some trouble with the police, and he had to ditch Japan, the baka. He sends us a letter, which isn't often, because I'm pretty sure he forgets to._

_ Anyway, I wonder why I'm even writing in this stupid thing. Tsubame had given it to me as a gift, so I couldn't get rid of it. It might have hurt her and then she would get crying on me and I hate it when she does that. I guess I have to thank her now for it since I'm writing in it._

_ Kenji, that's my brother, looks exactly like Kenshin, it creeped me out! He's got the red hair (though, it's slightly darker) and those same purple eyes, with some of Kaoru's blue. I hope he's got Kenshin's temper too, PLEASE KAMI-SAMA! I don't need another Busu!_

_ Okay, Kaoru isn't really that bad. I know I call her ugly all the time, but she actually is really pretty, but I won't tell her that. She always been that older sister I never had and now is even more like my mother ever since she married Kenshin. That's because he's always been like my father. He's old enough to be my father. (Heehee, Kaoru married someone eleven years older than her. I still find that funny sometimes.)_

_ Kenshin and Sanosuke have always been the two I compare myself to. I hope to be as good as them one day that I'll be able to fight by their side. Kenshin as my mentor/father, and Sanosuke as my big brother, but I'll never tell him that._

_ We're all part of a weird mixed up family, even if we're not related by blood. We all look out for each other and help make sure one grows right. Even Megumi (who's here helping Kaoru get adjusted to a baby), the weasel (Misao), and the ice block (Aoshi) are part of it too, and even that idiot called Kenshin's master who sits on his mountain drinking sake. (He's here too at the dojo. He may try to hide it, but he's fawning over Kenji.)_

"Yahiko! Get over here! We need to start giving lessons!"

Yahiko put down his pen and groaned slightly. "Fine, busu!"

Kaoru was not able to reply, because her over-protective husband was trying to keep her from joining in the training.

Yahiko came out of his room to see Kenshin trying to reason with his wife. "Kaoru-dono, please, you're not completely recovered. You can't do this right now!"

"I'm perfectly fine, Kenshin!" Kaoru's eyebrow was beginning to twitch, and Yahiko smirked. _Uh-oh, back off, Kenshin._

"But, Kaoru-dono –"

_WHACK!_ Kenshin hit the ground with a resounding thud.

"Orororo…"

A deep voice sounded. "You have to learn to keep your woman under control, baka deshi."

Yahiko and Kenshin looked to see Hiko had joined them on the engawa, with baby Kenji in his arms. Yahiko almost burst out laughing at the picture of the huge man, holding a baby. He didn't succeed too well, because he earned a death glare from the man.

Kenshin frowned as he got up and faced his master. "She won't listen to this one."

"Of course I won't, because you're being ridiculous!" Kaoru exclaimed. Kenshin cringed expecting another angry burst, to which Yahiko and Hiko chuckled.

"He's perfectly right!" retorted Megumi. "You're still recovering from Kenji's birth. And absolutely no training! Doctor's orders!" Kitsune and Tanuki glared at each other.

Kaoru frowned. "Fine." Kenshin audibly sighed, to which Kaoru glared at him and stalked off.

As Yahiko made his way to the dojo, he laughed to himself.

_Yep, one weird family._


End file.
